


Katekyo Hitman Reborn Rare Pair Week 2020

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon verse, DN Angel inspired, Dino is Reborn's student, Don't copy to another site, Female Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Phantom Thief AU, Pre-Relationship, Role Reversal, Roleswap AU, Scars, Wrath Flames, crossposted to fanfiction.net, flame swap AU, genderbend au, katekyo hitman reborn rare pair week 2020, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: KHR Rarepair Week 2020Day 1 – Storm Day: Flameswap AU | GenderbendDay 2 -  Sky Day: ScarsDay 5 - Rain Day: Roleswap AUDay 8 - Earth/Flameless Day: Phantom Thief AU
Relationships: Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Pre-Dino/Xanxus/Squalo
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627038
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Storm Day: Flameswap AU | Genderbend

Xanxus hated these damn meetings, he hated that he was still at the beck and call of Nono and the CEDEF. He knew Squalo hated it just as much as him, but from the way, his side of their bond felt that his savage Rain was used to these tedious meetings. 

Xanxus did have to wonder where the baby boss was, the whole Decimo generation were in Italy for the summer and Xanxus assumed that baby boss was supposed to be at this meeting as well. 

Xanxus decided he didn’t like not knowing and opened his mouth to ask where the baby boss was. Instead, his flames flared up as the doors to the meeting room were almost blown off their hinges with the force they were opened. Xanxus had his hands on his guns before he realized who it was and then he was stunned into stillness. 

Dina was wearing a tailored white pantsuit, but the cuffs around her ankles and wrists were stained with blood. Her long blond hair was whipping around her furious, blood-splattered face like it was caught in a hurricane. A mixture of not only pure orange Sky flames but also red flames that Xanxus knew on a very personal level were circling her arms. Her eyes were a dull orange and that same mixed flame was dancing on her forehead, showing she was in Dying Will Mode, something most thought only Vongola Sky’s were capable of. 

“You’re all sitting there having a meeting?” Dina’s voice was sharp like jagged glass and it cut through the room like a knife. Xanxus attention was fully on the Callavone Donna and he could feel interest and arousal flooding from his Rain’s end of their bond. Xanxus almost felt high as her mixture of Sky and Wrath flames danced across the room as her anger rose.

“You all were sitting here while I was slaughtering my way through an enemy Famiglia I was told to be dealt with to save my imouto. To save your heir.” Dina stalked forward, flames wafting over her body as she moved and Xanxus now understood why Squalo had almost sworn himself to her all those years ago. She was beautiful, deadly and intoxicating all wrapped into one package, he had never seen her like this before and he couldn’t stop staring. 

“Her Mist’s came to my dreams to beg for help to save their Sky. Yet you all are sitting here holding a meeting as if she and her Rain and Storm had not been taken at all.” Dina was enraged and her Wrath flames slowly began to overtake her Sky flames as her anger increased. Xanxus felt Squalo’s rage at the mention of baby boss’s Rain being taken as well. Xanxus knew how fond Squalo was of the kid in his own way. 

“The fuck didn’t you call in the Varia? That is what we were created for old man,” Xanxus managed to pull his attention away from the furious Donna and over to Nonno who looked slightly ashamed while Iemitsu was staring at Dina with a mixture of shock and disgust on his face at seeing her Wrath flames. 

“So the Varia didn’t know, I had wondered.” Dina murmured her eyes flicking over to Squalo who was still staring at her with hunger and something like longing on his face. 

“She and her Guardians are safe, they are currently at the Callavone Estate being healed and helped by people who care for them. They will remain there until my imouto decides otherwise and do not even think of approaching without permission. My Famiglia does not take kindly to uninvited guests and less so those who are visiting.” Dina warned, her eyes flashing brightly as her flames flared up showcasing her power to back up her words of warning. 

“Xanxus, Squalo, you and your own are welcome but don’t come expecting a fight with Tsu-Chan or Takeshi-Kun as they will not be up for it for a while,” Dina said to the Varia members in the room.

“Voi! Fuck that! I want to fight with you!” Squalo exclaimed.

“Get in line shark-trash, she’s fighting me first. I want to test her Wrath.” Xanxus cut in and Dina simply let out a laugh before turning on her heels. 

“Be warned, I was Reborn’s first student and he taught me more than just how to be a Donna.” Dina tossed over her shoulder as she waltzed out of the room, leaving a trail of stunned men in her wake. 

“No wonder you almost made her your Sky shark-trash,” Xanxus commented. 

“Voi! She’s grown a lot since then, you may be in trouble, shitty boss!” Squalo laughed before grinning at the thought of not only fighting Dina himself but also watching Xanxus face off against her. 

“Now, let’s deal with the fact you kept baby boss’ kidnapping a secret from your own damn Famiglia.” Xanxus cocked his guns, feeding his surging Wrath flames into them as he turned on the pale men at the other end of the table.


	2. Sky Day: Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rare pair week 2020, day 2, Scars, Canon manga verse, Shimon Arc

“My God! Tsuna-Kun, what happened to your back?” Enma couldn’t help but gasp when he caught sight of Tsuna’s back. The two had got caught in the sudden downpour on their way to the Sawada Household after school. Enma had managed to use his jacket as an umbrella of sorts, but Tsuna had gotten soaked completely. Enma had just finished drying off in the bathroom and stepped into the brunet’s room. The redhead had not expected to see a large X shaped scar crossing the teen’s back. 

“It’s nothing Enma-Kun!” Tsuna hastily zipped up his white and orange sweater, looking away from his friend almost like he was ashamed. 

“That is a big scar Tsuna-Kun! Did… Did someone hurt you?” Enma felt anger bubble in his gut as his mind instantly went to Vongola and the sin that Famiglia carried. 

“Something like that, honestly Enma-Kun I’m okay. It happened a while back… Now I just look at it as a… A reminder.” Tsuna said quietly, withdrawn in a way Enma had never seen the brunet before. 

“A reminder,” Enma’s voice was flat as his eyes burned with unspoken rage. 

“That I can’t get away from what runs in my veins I suppose.” Tsuna was speaking more to himself than to Enma. The Earth flame user clenched his fists at the far away, resigned look the brunet was sporting. 

“Just forget about it Enma-Kun! I got a new game and I’ve been waiting to play it with you!” Tsuna did a 180 to smile at the other teenager while holding up two controllers. Enma took the controller with a small smile, allowing Tsuna to sink back into something normal for a short time. 

Enma wanted to pry, he wanted to hold Tsuna close and promise him that he would deal with Vongola. Enma couldn’t do that, they had a plan and before Tsuna and his Guardians were just going to be collateral, but now… Now things were different.

The moment Enma got back to their house later that night, his flames lashed out and destroyed a side table. 

“Enma-San!” Adelheid leapt to her feet in shock, her flames fanning out to search for the threat. She calmed when Enma held up his hand and took deep breaths to calm his flames and the rage that had bubbled up again. 

“Vongola has branded Tsuna-Kun.” Enma’s words were tight as he did his best to keep a lid on his anger. 

“I saw it Adelheid-Chan, a huge X scarred into his back.” 

“X as in 10… Decimo.” Adelheid understood and anger flared in her as it did Enma. 

“He brushed it off, said it was a reminder of what was in his veins. It seems I was wrong; Tsuna-Kun and his Guardians seems were given no choice when it came to becoming the Decimo Generation of Vongola.” Enma ached to return to the Sky flame user and bundle him away from the cruel reach of the Vongola. 

“We can save them, we can save Tsuna-Kun and all of his Guardians. We will save them once we have the ‘sin’ and destroy those rings. They will be free from Vongola’s grasp.” Enma’s flames formed a halo around him as he spoke, his conviction strong as he realized how much more just and true his mission was. 

Now he realized he wasn’t just doing this for his family, he was doing this to save Tsuna and his Guardians from the blood that coated Vongola and those around them. 

“Yes, Enma-San!” Adelheid knelt to her Don, feeling his emotions through their bond and she sank into it. She would follow Enma anywhere and if it meant saving both Decimo generations then all of this would be worth it in the end.


	3. Rain Day: Roleswap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 – Rain Day – Roleswap AU
> 
> Pairing: Dino/Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rare pair week 2020, day 5, roleswap AU, AU, Tsuna is older, Dino is younger, Tsuna was Reborn’s first student, Sky flame bonding

“Why are you forcing me to do this today Reborn?” Dino panted as he trudged up the hill of the Callavone estate. Reborn was perched smugly on top of his head, adding only to the extra weights that had been attached to his limbs. 

“Endurance training Pipsqueak-Dino,” Reborn said smugly as he sipped a small cup of coffee, sighing out contently at the flavour. 

“This will do nothing but drive me into an early grave,” Dino whined as the main house came into view and Dino almost sobbed at the sight. 

“Quit whining Pipsqueak-Dino, besides we’re finished for the day. After all, you have a guest.” Reborn sounded smug as a black town car pulled to a stop mere feet away from the exhausted teenager. 

“A guest?” Dino was wary; he was not told about any visitors today and Reborn sounding smug was never a good thing from his experience. 

“About time you showed up Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn snarked as a tall brunet with fluffy hair and a sharp black suit stepped out of the back of the town car. 

“You called me an hour ago Reborn!” The brunet sighed in a way Dino had heard from himself many times since becoming Reborn’s student.

“You’re slacking,” Reborn said instead as he leapt from Dino’s head to land easily on the newcomer’s shoulder as if he had done that movement many times before. 

“Oh, you must be Dino-San, Reborn’s new student!” The brunet’s smile was gentle yet bright as he caught sight of Dino gawking at him. Dino snapped his mouth shut and fought down a blush, finally getting a good look at the older man he realized how handsome the man was. 

“Ah! Yes, Hello I am Dino of the Callavone Famiglia.” Dino fell back on his lessons to introduce himself to the newcomer. 

“I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. Call me Tsuna, after all, we both are students of Reborn!” The Vongola Decimo shook the hand Dino had offered. Dino thought he was going to faint, this was THE Vongola Decimo after all. 

“H-Hi,” Dino squeaked before gasping at the same Tsuna did when their orange Sky flames flare up from where their hands were connected. Dino felt uneven on his feet and swayed in confusion while Tsuna hummed thoughtfully. 

“What did you do Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn questioned, staring at the flickering and dancing Sky flames that covered his student’s hands. 

“Sky bonding is rare, but it does happen Reborn. Our flames are compatible.” Tsuna answered and Dino’s head spun at the words, before gasping for air when their hands separated and a wave of coldness drenched Dino. 

“Focus on your flames Dino, just relax and embrace them. The cold will disappear faster if you do that.” Tsuna advised as he rubbed Dino’s arms in the way one would do to warm up a shivering person. Dino nodded numbly and sank into his core and soon like Tsuna said the coldness went away and he felt warm once more. 

“I can’t take you anywhere Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn heaved a sigh while pinching his nose looking exhausted. Dino gapped at the sight, he had never seen Reborn act like this before. Tsuna merely laughed while rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his lips. 

“This wasn’t my fault this time Reborn! Our flames just like each other!” Tsuna whined as he tugged Dino against his side, slinging an arm around the teen’s shoulders. 

Dino couldn’t help but blush and press himself tighter against the Don’s side, eyes fluttering as pure Sky flames caressed him and his flames spiked up to meet them. 

“You are a walking trouble magnet.” Reborn accused and Tsuna just laughed again before Reborn dropped from the brunet’s shoulder and walked away while muttering. 

“Ignore him, he gets in a huff whenever my flames do something unexpected… Which is a lot of the time, so he should be used to it.” Tsuna laughed as he tugged Dino towards the main house. Dino knew he should be leading him, but he couldn’t help but stay plastered to the older man’s side to absorb the warm flames that made him feel so calm and accepted. 

“I hope you like me, Dino, it seems we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other!” Tsuna said cheerfully and Dino could do nothing but nod his agreement to both things Tsuna had said. If being Reborn’s student meant being around Tsuna and his pure Sky flames then Dino would happily endure Reborn’s torture.


	4. Earth/Flameless Day – Phantom Thief AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rare pair week 2020, day 8, Phantom Thief AU, DN Angel inspired, Tsuna as Daisuke, Giotto as Dark, Sky Flame Wings

“I don’t want to!” Tsuna pouted while crossing his arms, staring up at the ceiling of his room. 

_“Come on Tsu-Kun, it’ll be fun!”_ Giotto nudged from his place inside of Tsuna’s soul.

“That’s what you always say and we always end up getting chased by the police!” Tsuna jabbed his finger up towards his ceiling to get his point across. Natsu cooed from his place on the pillow next to Tsuna’s head, head settled on his paws to watch as the two bickered as they did almost every night. 

_“Just imagine it Tsu-Kun, flying through the air. Being up so high no one can see us, it’ll be good for you to get some exercise.”_ Giotto did his best to convince Tsuna to swap places with him. 

“Now you sound like Kaa-San,” Tsuna grumbled, but silently did agree with Giotto. Flying was amazing and even though he wasn’t in control he could still see and enjoy it. 

_“That settles it then! Flying we go!”_ Giotto said cheerfully and Tsuna let out a loud sigh of defeat. Tsuna rolled off of his bed to stand up properly.

“I hate you,” Tsuna said without venom as he dug out a photo of Kyoko. His heartbeat became louder and faster as he stared at her smiling face. Tsuna closed his eyes as a tingling covered his body as he and Giotto swapped places. 

Tsuna went from a short, brunet to a tall, lean blond with glowing orange eyes glad in a black suit and an orange tie in an instant.

“Ah, it feels good to be out!” Giotto stretched his arms above his head as he cracked his neck to the side. 

“Gao!” Natsu lunged up at Giotto who laughed, catching the small lion cub and nuzzled him close. 

“Alright Natsu, let’s go!” Giotto grinned as he stepped up to the open window of Tsuna’s room. Natsu purred as he glowed orange and settled on Giotto’s back as he shifted into large orange flaming wings. 

Giotto launched himself into the sky and smiled as the wind whistled by his face and he did a few loops in the sky out of excitement. 

_“Just don’t go too low or we’ll be seen and for the love of God, don’t get caught!”_ Tsuna reminded. 

“I know Tsu-Kun, just relax and enjoy the ride!” Giotto soothed his partner before aiming his body so he would fly higher up into the sky. 

Giotto couldn’t resist letting out a cry of excitement as he dropped a few hundred feet before his wings flared out and caught him. He just cruised around Namimori for a while after that spike of excitement and Tsuna screeching in the back of his head. 

“Well, well, look who is out and about on this wonderful night.” Giotto mused as his excellent eyesight caught the sight of a familiar blond on the road below.

_“Wait, no, no, Giotto! Don’t even think about it!”_ Tsuna denied as Giotto circled down toward the ground. The blond perched on the head of a lamppost and flared out his wings dramatically to catch attention.

“Giotto!” The blond man yelped, his hand flying to his hip holster. 

“Detective Dino, what has you out on this fine night?” Giotto purred and ignored the sputtering Tsuna was making in the back of their shared mind space. 

“Needed to clear my head is all. I hope you’re not out here to steal something.” Dino’s eyes traced over the flaming orange of Giotto’s wings. 

“Not at all Detective, just enjoying the night like you,” Giotto promised, holding up his hands to show they were empty. 

“Good, it would be a shame if I had to arrest you tonight.” Dino relaxed, hand falling from his sidearm. 

“Hmm, a shame it would, even if I think I would look fetching in your handcuffs.” Giotto purred while Tsuna made a sound akin to a dying cat in the back of his head. Giotto grinned when a cute blush appeared on Dino’s cheeks. 

_“STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM!”_ Giotto just closed an eye in reply, but to Dino, it looked as if the Phantom Thief was winking at him and the blush deepened.

“Ah, how cute,” Giotto sighed as he straightened up from where he had been crouched on the lamppost. 

“I’ll see you around Detective.” Giotto saluted the detective with one finger before his large wings lifted him into the sky and he was gone. 

“You know if you have a new crush we should replace the photo of Kyoko.” Giotto teased. 

_“Oh shut up,”_ Tsuna sulked. 

“He is cute, I can see why you like him. Considering you work at the coffee shop across the road and see him every day I’m shocked I don’t come out more often,” Giotto did a lazy circle of the town as he spoke.

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”_ Tsuna huffed before falling silent and Giotto knew Tsuna had fallen into a version of sleep in their mind space.

“I’m sure you don’t,” Giotto mused before falling silent. Giotto wondered how long it would take for Tsuna to realize his true feelings. 

Giotto wondered how long he had until he had to sleep again until the new generation was born for him to come back and aid them as he did with every male of the Sawada line thus far. Until that day Giotto would savour every moment with his favourite Sawada and continue to tease the brunet about the handsome Detective. 


End file.
